thebrutalmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Lemmy the Hermit
Lemmy the Hermit (ひきこもりレミ / Hikikomori Remī '''Lit: Withdrawal of Lemmy'') or Lemmy's Castle is the first castle in Brutal Mario, belonging to Lemmy Koopa. It is also the last level of the Grassland. It has two exits, with the normal exit leading to Boss Bass Bridge, while the secret exit leads to Blue Switch Palace. The Level The level starts in a room with several Ninji's. In the room after that you will find the Midway Point, a Red Door that goes to the Boss Path, a Message Block with information about the Boss Path, and a door that leads to a room filled with lava, nets and a screen border featuring Lemmy. At the end of the lava corridor is the Boss Path and a Prize Box with a Fire Flower inside. Take the Boss Door to fight Shy Guy and Lemmy Koopa. The castle overlooks the Grassland map. Secret Exit In the room with the spotlight gimmick and On-Off Switch, jump on top of the Prize Box to find a pipe that leads to the Secret Exit. Go inside, then use the Key to the Keyhole. 'Demos it appears in:' *Demo 6 *Demo 6.5 *Demo 7 *Overworld Demo *demoOnly1 Dragon Coins All Dragon Coins appear at the sides of the boss door of Shy Guy. Enemies *Ninji *Lil' Sparky *Thwomp *Koopa Troopa *Dry Bones *Boo Bosses '''''Shy Guy Originates from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, in the "Roger the Potted Ghost" boss. His strategy is pushing Mario/Luigi off the platform using a pillar. He has two Boos assisting him, in case Mario attempts to push back. Once he falls off, a door will appear. It is interesting to note that some of the tiles are mirored in this battle room. ''Lemmy Koopa '' Originates from Super Mario Bros. 3. Lemmy will occasionally throw rubber balls attempting to hit Mario. To defeat him, stomp on him five times, after which he'll fly off. After being stomped, he'll start jumping back and forth, be careful. There is a glitch were you if can step on the balls he throws enough times, you will start to receve 1-UPs once per stomp. This can be done until the time runs out, although it is earier too with a Cape Feather. Orb Location In the segment with the lava and Lemmy screen border, pay attention to the bottom of the screen and you will notice a pit with a blue coin in it when you first encounter a Poodaboo. Jump in it and you will end up in an off-screen passageway. Go right and you'll find a door. Jump off an offscreen block next to the ledge and enter the door. Within lies the Orb. Take the door within the room to go to the Boss Path. Sources 'Graphics' This stage uses the castle graphics from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and the rocky mountain background from Super Mario World. The border in the pre-midboss segment uses artwork from the Super Mario Bros. 3 manual. 'Music' The music used through the level is "Castle". When fighting Shy Guy and Lemmy Koopa, the music used is "Boss Battle", both of which came from Super Mario World. 'Custom Music' The custom music used through this level is BGM 23 (83 in demoOnly1): "Final Boss" from For the Frog the Bell Tolls. When fighting Shy Guy, the music is BGM 39 (98 in demoOnly1): "Go! Go! Kids!" from Treasure Hunter G ''and the music when fighting Lemmy Koopa is BGM 46 (AA in demoOnly1): "Seven Heroes Battle" from ''Romancing SaGa 2. Category:Grassland Category:Grassland Levels Category:Levels Category:Double Exit Level Category:Locations Category:Enemy Base Category:Koopaling Castle Category:Browse Category:Content